Spanish Lessons
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Angel teaches Collins some Spanish words. At least the important ones.light smut


Note: So I said I'd do it one day and here it is. Some smut for you all. It's not so perfect as it is my first but I tried! All of the Spanish is from the wonderful translator on Feel free to use it if you need the help (wink).

"¿Él hizo lo que? No. Él no podría. ¡Él ! Oh mi dios." Angel laughed into the phone while laying on the bed. Her legs were crossed and her toes were bouncing to a non-existent beat. Collins lay beside her just waiting for her to hang up on Mimi and pay attention to him again. They were enjoying quite a masterful makeout session when his lover's best friend had to call. And had to distract her.

Collins groaned as Angel spouted more Spanish in a half squeaky half giggling voice. It seemed like there was no end in sight to the conversation. He pulled his pillow over his head and closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke up she would be finished…like he could fall asleep with Angel's every so often squeals.

"Voy mejor muchacha. Collins es muy agujereado e impaciente." Angel whispered into the receiver, "Te amo también. Adiós." She quietly hung up the phone and scooted over to wear Collins was. "Baby…sorry. You wanna continue where we left off?" She asked already snapping open the buttons on his shirt by her delicate fingers.

Collins pushed the pillow over his head aside. "I never said we could." He pointed out watching her undo his shirt without any real encouragement or rejection.

"Oh…you want me to stop then?" Angel asked tilting her head to the side.

"Why don't you ever teach me any Spanish?" Collins suddenly questioned her. It had always been on his mind. At least everytime that Angel went on and on with Mimi while Collins and Roger tried to have any type of conversation. Of course the boys could never manage much of anything, they were too busy worrying that their ladies were talking about them.

Angel raised her brow and smiled slowly, "I didn't know that you were interested."

"Course. I mean I don't know a word of it." Collins said leaning up to kiss her gently, "It's a part of you. I wanna know. And plus I'll know what the hell you and Mimi are saying."

Angel kissed him again and whispered. "Beso."

"Bessa-whatie?" Collins asked feeling like he was throw in the deep end.

"Beso." Angel said again with a giggle kissing him again to illustrate.

A deep smile spread across his face, "Oh…I get it. Beso." He kissed her cupping her face. This time their tongue's journeying to meet the other.

Angel pulled herself away and muttered, "Lengüa." "Uhhh…." Collins paused not quite sure. "Could I get another example?" She leaned over him and ran her tongue along the underside of his chin. A shiver gripped is spine unwilling to move. "Got it… lengüa." He pulled her into a French kiss again making sure to prove to her that he was clear on the word's meaning. "Next?" Collins asked eager to continue the lesson. 

Angel tugged at the bottom of Collins' shirt. "Camisa."

"Oh that's a boring one," Collins sighed and repeated pointing to his shirt, "Camisa."

"Watch it mister," Angel said waving her finger at him, "We could learn about household objects if you'd rather. Like Spanish 101. Tea pot, blanket, door, television."

Collins blinked a few times and then pointed to his shirt again, "Camisa."

"Buen muchacho." Angel giggled planting a kiss on his mouth before helping Collins rip it off his body.

"Beso." Collins said happy to review earlier material.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Moving on." She pressed her lips to Collins' neck, "Cuello."

"Oh I like that one," Collins whispered his eyes slowly closing. Angel pulled herself up and shook her head.

"You know for being a teacher you aren't the best student." Angel pointed out with a frown, "I suppose the old mantra those who can't-" Collins stopped her words by kissing her neck. She bit her lip trying to hold onto her concentration.

"Cuello. And beso." Collins replied.

"Y," Angel corrected him.

"Cuello y beso," He supplied his hands moving to grasp her waist. "What's this?" He asked pinching the skin between her hand.

Angel jumped slightly but caught herself, "Cintura."

"Cintura," Collins repeated his hands slipping under her shirt to massage her bare waist, "Your damn camisa is in the way."

She leaned her head back and laughed, "Nice. You are learning." To reward him she pealed her shirt off from her body and tossed it on the ground. It landed right on top of Collins'.

"If only we could learn all subjects like this," Collins chuckled kissing her mouth slowly his lips sealing themselves to Angel's. She let out a quiet moan and pressed her upperbody against his. Sometimes there was nothing quite like the simply touch of skin against skin.

Collins pressed his hand on Angel's chest and raised his brow.

"Pecho." Angel whispered putting her hand over his and moving it up over her heart, "Corazón."

Collins interlaced his fingers with Angel's and moved their hands over to his chest. "Pecho…. Corazann." Instead of putting his hand over his heart he leaned over to kiss Angel. She kissed him gladly. Sure he got it wrong but…no one could be perfect.

Angel freed her hand from Collins' and cupped his face gently. Then she placed a kiss on his eyelids. "Ojos."

"That one I remember from third grade." Collins explained his body shaking slightly with giggles.

"You liar! You said you didn't know any word of Spanish!" Angel said sitting up and putting her hands on her hips.

Collins bit his lip. "If it makes you feel better all I remember is ojos and baño."

"Eyes and bathroom huh?" Angel laughed quietly, "Lemme guess you had to ask to go to the bathroom in Spanish?"

"Exactly." Collins said, "That was the one word everyone was guaranteed to remember…but I don't remember a lot of other ones…" He guided her gently back down onto the bed, "Like this one." Collins pressed his lips against Angel's nipple and pulled it delicately with his teeth.

Angel let out a hiss of pleasure and grinned. "They don't often teach that one in school."

"Bastards." Collins muttered, "Not giving our youth the proper education…" He ran his tongue along her nipple waiting for Angel to supply the word.

"Entrerrosca." Angel burst out her breaths getting shorter.

"Entrerrosca." Collins paused and looked up at her, "That is quite a long word."

"It's an important one." Angel whispered wondering when they could get back to the lesson at hand. Her lover didn't waste too much time. He lowered his lips to her stomach spreading kisses along the dips and valleys.

"Estómago." Angel mumbled her stomach elevating up meeting Collins' lips.

Collins rubbed his hands along her waist while continuing her kisses along her stomach, "Estómago." Then when he got a moan of approval from Angel his hands moved down to her skirt zipper. He slowly pulled down the tab.

"Cremallera." Angel said taking Collins fingers and zipping the skirt back up.

"But…" Collins sighed and moved his fingers back down, "Cremallera…is that Spanish for tease?"

"Nope." Angel giggled kissing his cheek, "Patience. Cremallera." She zipped back up the zipper.

"Oh zipper." Collins called out as if he won the million-dollar prize.

Angel smirked, "Aren't you proud of yourself. Yes…which is…called…"

"Cremallera." Collins supplied pulling down the zipper for the last time. Angel lifted herself up allowing him to slip it off. "So…" He held up the skirt waiting.

"You really wanna learn how to say 'skirt' at a time like this?" Angel asked glancing down at her almost naked body.

"Not in the least. We could…do that later." Collins tossed it aside moving for her tights.

"Wait…" Angel pushed his hands away so she could move her hands over Collins' belt. It was only fair after all. That he'd learn the male as well as the female. Collins grinned waiting ever so patiently as Angel pulled off his pants and kicked them to the end of the bed. His belt thrown over the dashboard.

"We using that later?" Collins asked with his brow raised.

Angel pressed him back onto the bed. "One can only hope." She whispered taking his lips with hers before they continued. "We never did labios."

"Libido?" Collins asked trying to make connections across languages.

"Yeah…not so much." Angel giggled and pointed to his lips, "Labios."

Collins kissed her finger, "Labios. Beso?" He asked batting his eyelashes. Angel obliged him with a kiss. After all he was improving. And retaining previous information…even though they were both eager to move on.

"How bout this…" Collins slipped his hand into Angel's tights while kissing lips again. Beso was soon becoming his favorite word in Spanish.

"Nilones." Angel whispered struggling to hold onto her voice. She felt his fingers line the top of her underwear.

"Nilones." He repeated. Then he slowly pulled them down off her long legs. He paused to admire them. Smoother than any woman's legs he was sure about that. Collins ran his hands up and down them slowly watching the supposed heat spread throughout Angel's lower half.

Angel's hands reached out along the bed balling the sheets in her hands, "Piernas." Her blue painted toes curling under.

Collins trailed kisses up from her ankle stopping at her upper thigh, "Piernas." He murmured his eyes moving upwards. Angel leaned over to capture another kiss her fingers moving to push off Collins' boxers. He leaned into the kiss, boy was she sneaky like that. Angel giggled into the kiss knowing that she beat Collins to it. He moved his hands down hooking his fingers into her panties pushing them off.

"Finally. Beso." Collins muttered before cupping Angel's face and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing her hips against his with a sense of urgency.

"Caderas." She whined sinking her fingertips into Collins' hips.

Collins groaned and pulling his lips far enough away to mumble, "Cahardare…"

"You messed that one up pretty badly, baby…" Angel muttered her lips dangling too close to his.

He arched his back towards her, "You mind much?"

"Not in the least." Angel said quickly pulling him closer not wanting the smallest space between them. Her hands moved down his body massaging his back gently, "Espalda."

"Yeah what you said." Collins muttered his mind too centered on their slow hip movements. It wasn't a conducive action to learning a new language.

Angel bit his ear harder than she intended, "Espalda." She squeezed his back to make the point.

"Ok, ok. Espalda." Collins muttered cupping Angel's rear. "And that…"

She buried her head in his shoulder while feeling Collins push his groin even harder into hers. "Nalga…a very impatient nalga." She explained with a small giggle.

"Then by all means. Nalga…" Collins kissed Angel sloppily while his one hand reached out for the lube in the nightstand. Seeing what Collins was up to, Angel pushed herself away much to her lover's displeasure. "But…come back."

Angel laughed quietly taking the lube from his hands, "A few more words."

Collins leaned his head back, "But I think I know most of them pretty good…course I don't know one which I'm quite interested in." His eyes wandering down until Angel pushed his head up. She was just as eager as he was…probably more, but first thing was first.

"Pay attention." Angel smirked biting on her bottom lip. With her thumbnail she snapped open the top of the bottle.

"You give me that look one more time…and I don't think I'm ever gotta be able to." Collins muttered gritting his teeth trying to keep himself at bay. "This better be quick."

Angel nodded squirting out small beads of the substance onto her fingertips, "Dedos."

"Dedos…" Collins repeated.

"Good…then…" She squirted more of the lube into her hand, "Mano."

Collins stared at her hand in anticipation. "Mano." He said his voice breaking.

Angel giggled and pushed him down with her one hand and place the other around her lover's length. Collins gasped feeling dizzy and completely at peace at the same time. She ran her hand up and down slowly making sure to coat him with the substance. When she finished Angel scooted up to kiss Collins mouth gently.

"So what was that?" Collins asked his whole body shaking.

Angel pressed her mouth onto his before murmuring, "Pene…please?"

Without a word Collins climbed over Angel and carefully lifted her legs up around his shoulders. He planted gentle kisses on them muttering, "Piernas" to prove that he had in fact retained what he learned. Angel smiled weakly, "Por favor?"

"Pene." Collins whispered while pushing himself into Angel. Words of Angel's native tongue came pouring out of her swollen lips. Some Collins recognized others he didn't. At the same time Collins muttered his own words while pushing in and out slowly. Their words melted together making their own language.

Angel planted her nails into Collins back moving her hips in time with his thrusts. Their rhythm moving along with their words. Desire, urgent, and above all love.

They came together fluids moving and merging. He pulled out reluctantly letting his body collapse next to her. Angel's chest rose and feel quickly trying to regain awareness while letting the afterglow take over her body. "Te amo," She managed to whisper to him.

Collins reached out for Angel's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Is that a body part we missed? I thought we pretty much got them all." He smiled deeply.

"No, silly." Angel said squeezing his hand, "Means I love you." She turned her head over to look in his eyes, "Te amo," She repeated.

Collins had to admit what they just did…that was loads of fun. And also educational. But it was nothing compared to hearing her say those words to him. In whatever language she chose. He rested a hand on her face and kissed her gently, "Te amo." He whispered, "I like that one."

"Me too." Angel smiled snuggling closer to his body.

"Maybe next time I can teach you pig latin..."


End file.
